Cherryblossom of the Undead
by MoonlightGoddess1
Summary: Syaoran has to save his love when the Undead strikes Sakura...PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ch.2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: DON'T SUE ME!! I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!  
  
  
  
Cherryblossom of the Undead  
  
By MoonlightGoddess  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
~ In the Reedington High school field ~  
  
A boy with dark messy brown hair was sitting in a corner of the stands, watching the cheerleaders below run through their practice. A beautiful girl with long, wavy chestnut-colored hair and bright green eyes held his attention. The boy watched her through her perfect pom-pom demonstration and impressive baton twirling.  
  
He sighed, 'God, Sakura' he thought, 'if only I can tell you how much I care for you...'  
  
It was October. Syaoran Li was in his tenth grade at Reedington High. The fifteen-year-old had been debating with himself for the past five years about whether or not he should tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to, but cowardice held him back. He was so afraid of being rejected. Syaoran didn't think that he could take the hurt if that happened.  
  
He looked up just in time to see Sakura lose her balance as she tried to do a triple back flip. The girl fell to the ground and let out a cry. Syaoran jumped up and was down on the field in a flash. He knelt down next to her. The other cheerleaders gathered around and watched nervously as Syaoran helped Sakura sit up on the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" he said, "Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Sakura nodded slowly and stood up, " I'm fine, really. I lost my balance, that's all. I'm not really hurt. Just a couple of scratches and bruises."  
  
The team captain told Sakura head back to school to get her cuts cleaned up, then sit in the stands quietly and wait for practice to end. Sakura nodded and headed for the direction of the school.  
  
She was surprised and a little happy when she looked up and saw Syaoran walking next to her. She walked closer to him, "Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmm?" Syaoran answered absent-mindedly.  
  
"Why were you at cheerleading practice today?"  
  
Syaoran's face reddened, "I, um, mixed up the soccer practice times today, so, um, I decided to stay and watch." He knew that that was a really lame excuse. But Sakura didn't seem to mind.  
  
They approached the school. Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Thanks for walking me here, Syaoran," she said, "I can go in alone, and I'll walk home after, okay?"  
  
Syaoran hesitated, "But."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Don't worry, Syaoran, I'll be fine. The sky isn't dark yet, and I know that you have to practice your sword techniques. Go home, you don't want to be late."  
  
After much persuasion, Syaoran finally left reluctantly.  
  
~ Dark Forbidden Castle ~  
  
A tall figure dressed in black was gazing into his crystal ball. He was looking at a green-eyed girl in a nurse's office.  
  
"Ah, I sense a beautiful and strong aura from her. She'll be mine soon. and yes. I'll have to eliminate the boy."  
  
He cackled into the darkness as the crystal showed of a boy who was walking, looking deep in thought.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
~ hey hey. I'm really sorry that this is kinda short. I'll make it longer next chapter, okay? Okay! Tune in for the next ch.! And PLEASE review!!! Arigatou and ja ne!~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter II  
  
~ Same Time ~  
  
Syaoran walked uncertainly towards home, thinking to himself. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left her on her own. It's not safe. No, she's got the Sakura Cards to protect her, she'll be fine.but, still.' He walked along the streets, muttering to himself.  
  
Syaoran felt a strange feeling of joy every time he saw Sakura. He was always turning red whenever she smiled, talked or was even near him. He never seemed to get tired of just gazing at her and wishing with all his might that maybe, just maybe, she'll love him back.  
  
~ 30 minutes later ~  
  
Sakura was walking home in a different direction. It was a shortcut, and the roads seemed deserted.  
  
Suddenly, she felt an unfamiliar aura coming from behind her. She whirled around. There was nothing there. Sakura glance around and clutched her bookbag tighter.  
  
'Oh, Syaoran,' she thought, 'I wish you were here to protect me.'  
  
There was a crackling of leaves in the bushes to her left. She shrieked and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
A dark figure wearing black slowing descended down in front of her.  
  
"Well, well, well," he breathed, taking off his hood. He had deathly pale skin and midnight black hair. Sakura backed away in fear.  
  
"If it isn't the beautiful sorceress, Mistress Clow." The figure whispered.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Sakura asked in a small voice, her eyes wide with terror.  
  
The dark figure chuckled, "But of course, where are my manners?" he took a step closer, and smiled wickedly, showing white pointed teeth.  
  
Sakura gasped and turned, running as fast as she could. But the figure flew down in front of her again.  
  
He bared his teeth and hissed, "My beautiful Mistress Clow," he murmured, "you shall be my bride, and I'll give all the fine things you'll ever want. You'll be mine, for eternity!"  
  
Sakura cried out and struggled away, but he was quicker. He grabbed her by the waist and she let out a scream as he sank his teeth into her neck.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
~ man! Didn't I say that I was gonna make the ch.s longer? I'm really sorry. I promise I'll really try. Bear with me, PLEASE!!! This is my 2nd fanfic & I'm not really good yet. so ya. ~ 


End file.
